dbz_dokkanbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Special Characters With Special Abilities
There are certain cards that are useful for specific situations. For dokkan events, a few cards can disable the boss's special skill. Some can disable with passive skill, while others through link skill. DOKKAN EVENTS ' ---- '''The Horrific Cell Games ' ---- You need the following cards in your team with the Passive Skill that nullify Cell's regeneration. '''Cards with the Passive Skill (Weakens Regeneration) Cards with the Link skill Soul vs Soul (Weakens Regeneration; Ki +1) ('''Note:' you need to pair two of these cards to enable the link skill)'' 120px|link= Doubled Attack Strength Super Trunks 120px|link=Brainstormed Combat Tactics Piccolo ---- Berserker of Destruction ''' ---- You need at least 3-4 of these cards to nullify Broly's Rampage with their passive skill. '''Cards with the Passive skill (Disables Rampage) Cards with the Link Skill [[Blazing Battle|'Blazing Battle']] (Disables Rampage; ATK +15%) ('''Note:' you need to pair two of these cards to enable the link skill)'' ---- Pure Destruction and Carnage ---- You need these cards with the Passive Skill to nullify Buu's Orbs transformation. Cards with the Passive skill to Nullify Buu's Orbs Transformation (Recovers 5000 HP for every candy (of the same kind) collected, and, Ki+1. Only the same kind of candies will chain.) Cards with the Link Skill Supreme Power Activates "Penetration;" ATK & DEF + 1000 ('''Note:' you need to pair two of these cards to enable the link skill)'' ---- A Fiend Possessed ---- Janemba is weak against cards that have the Link Skill [[Super Saiyan|'Super Saiyan']] ATK +10%. Basically, with the Super Saiyan link skill, you will hit harder and cause more damage to Janemba. Note: There are about 130+ cards with the Super Saiyan link skill. Don't expect all 130+ cards to be displayed here. ---- Awakening Ki Ultimate Power ''' ---- If you want to defeat '''Gohan, you need cards in your team with the Passive Skill that requires no "activation," however, the passive skill will automatically activate when your card is attacked, or, if your card/s attack Gohan. The passive skill will foil Gohan's "Ultimate Awakening" : Cards with the Passive Skill to foil Gohan's "Ultimate Awakening" : (''Note: these cards also have The Wall Standing Tall link skill'') 120px|link= Elimination of Hope Super Buu (Ultimate Gohan Absorbed) Cards with the Link Skill The Wall Standing Tall (also known as Wall Looming) ATK +15%, and disables enemy's "True Power" ---- ---- 7th Universe's God of Destruction ---- The following cards are useful in the fight against Beerus: ---- ---- The Evil Emperor of the Universe ---- Frieza will unleash a KO Super Attack that deals massive damage at the end of the countdown! Having the following the card/s in your team will help in the fight against Frieza. However, it is not a must to have 1 or both of these cards The cards below have the Passive Skill that allow them to withstand a KO-inducing blow, surviving with 1 HP '' '' : http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Pinnacle_of_Rage_Super_Saiyan_Goku http://dbz-dokkanbattle.wikia.com/wiki/Namekian_Pride_Nail Note: ''' *Pinnacle of Rage Super Saiyan Goku's Passive Skill activates when HP >= 30%. *Namekian Pride Nail's Passive Skill activates when HP >= 80%. ---- '''The Inimitable Fusion ---- Cards with the Link Skill [[Big Bad Bosses|'Big Bad Bosses']] will deal more damage on Gogeta [[Big Bad Bosses|'Big Bad Bosses']] only activates when HP <= 80%. ---- ---- Transcended Warrior ---- You can only use [[Super Strike|'Super Strike']] cards and a Super Strike Friend. You cannot use a dragon stone to revive/continue on stage 3. Check out the Tactics page, for more information on viable tactics to utilize. These are the suggested cards (minimum SA 10 for all cards) to clear Level 3 Super : LEADER : For SA Sealing: For attack lowering: / For Stunning: For Blocking : FRIEND : ---- Category:Tactics Category:Link Skill Category:Guide